The One-Wing Chronicles and Sombra Returns Saga: Extras
by Hamon 240
Summary: So with the two main series completed, I've decided to compile extra chapters. Such as one-shots, flashbacks, and just plain out funny events in the character's lives that weren't told about in the original stories.


1Extra 1:

Orphanage Memories

Young Starseeker, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have an Adventure

by Hamon240

Hi Everyone, Now that The One-Wing Chronicles and The Sombra Returns Saga are over, I thought I could make some extra side stories, flashbacks, and one-shot continuations, and maybe some filler to smash in between the two series. Enjoy.

Also, Rainbow Dash and Starseeker are orphans. Fluttershy is Kindheart's actual Daughter which she brings to work everyday. For those who don't remember, or didn't read The One-Wing Chronicles Book 1.

So it had been at least six years since Firefly had left her filly and Princess Celestria's one year old colt at Cloudsdale Orphanage. She would always pass by at least once a day to see if her little rainbow-maned filly had been adopted yet. But much to her despair, the child had yet to find a family. "Hmm, I guess I could adopt her back." Firefly thought. Then she shook the idea from her head. "No, don't be foolish. Why would she want to be with me anyway?" Meanwhile, three little ponies were causing some ruckus back at the orphanage. "OK, now if we just angle it that way . . ." Rainbow Dash said as she positioned a makeshift ramp. "Ummm, R-rainbow Dash . . . I don't think that's safe . . ." Fluttershy stammered. "Oh come on Fluttershy, put some excitement into your life for once!" Dash replied as she patted her friends back. "All I have to say about it is, If one of you hit me you're gonna get it Rainbow." Star said laying down on a pillow. "Man, you to? You need to try some more stuff like this. All you ever do is sleep on that ragged old pillow like you have been of six years!" Dash exclaimed. Suddenly Dash caught the sight of a mare looking in the window. She was cyan blue, with a violet mane. She wore a dark blue robe with a hood over her head. "Who is that?" Dash asked. "Beats me." Starseeker answered. "I see her pass by everyday." "I've got it!" Dash yelled. "We'll go look for her and ask! That should prove adventurous!" "Dash no. Do you know how risky that is? What if she's some weird creeper, that wants to abduct us?" Star countered. "But that will add suspense and make it even more fun!" Dash said. "You're a fool." Star said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you literally dragged me out on my pillow while I was asleep." Star said after he woke up on th street. "What the Celestria is wrong with you!?" "I told you. You two need more excitement in you lives!" Dash answered. "Now lets try to find that mare!" "Ummm, shouldn't we go home? I-it's getting dark . . ." Fluttershy said. But of course she was ignored. They walked though out Cloudsdale, looking for even a small sign that the mare from earlier was nearby. Meanwhile, Kindheart (Fluttershy's mother, not daughter.) was getting ready to lock up the Orphanage, when she realized she hadn't heard Fluttershy and her friends for a while. "Fluttershy! It's time to go home!" She called. But she got no answer. "Starseeker, wake Fluttershy up for me." No answer again. "Rainbow Dash, could you go get my daughter?" No answer. "W-where are they?!" She thought as she raced to their room. There was nopony inside. "My Celestria, they've been foalnapped!" Kindheart said as her heart skipped a beat and she raced for a phone.

"Umm, my mom's gonna ready yell at us." Fluttershy commented. "Oh, we're not breaking the law or anything." Dash answered. "We'll be fine!" "That's what you say . . ." Starseeker replied under his breath. "Whatever!" Dash called back. "Chicken." "I not a chicken." Starseeker remarked firmly. "I just don't want my flank busted when Kindheart finds us." "Chicken." Dash repeated. "If I'm a chicken, then the next blank flank pegasus you meet in your life is double the chicken!" Starseeker replied prophetically. "Whatever, and she'll be orange with a purple mane, and her parents will never show up in a children's T.V. show where I'm one of six main characters. Causing ponies to make a meme that she's an orphan because of it ." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eyes. Finally they reached a trailer park. "Well she must live here." Dash said. "Only place we haven't checked out."

"Yes police, this is Kindheart. Yes. Listen, three children have been taken from my orphanage. No. Listen just send out a team to find them! You will, thank Celestria!"

The three children looked around the whole park, till they found the mare in a trailer, talking to the Princess. "Wow, now things are really getting interesting." Dash said. "OK, you happy? We found her, lets go." Starseeker commented. "No, I want to know why she comes by the orphanage everyday!" Dash answered. "And that is what I want you to do about it.' Celestria said as she walked out the door. She then saw the three children. "My, what do we have here?" She inquired. "Those are the three kids from the Orphanage." Firefly said. "Yea, that's us! Now, why do you look at us though the window everyday?!" Dash asked. "Well, I can't tell you that." Firefly replied. "What?! We came all this way!" Dash exclaimed. Firefly then hugged Rainbow Dash. "Sorry little one, I'm not allowed. The Princess told me not to tell you. Let's just say. I'm watching over you." "Umm, Ok. Sorry to bug you." Rainbow said. "Why'd she just hug me like that?" She added in thought. Celestria then walked up to Starseeker. "What's your name young colt?" She asked. "Starseeker your highness." Star replied. "Well Starseeker, want you to protect them, OK?" Celestria said. "Can I count on you?" "Yes!" Starseeker said as he saluted. Celestria then hugged Starseeker, wrapping him in her wing. "I thought I could." She replied. "After all you're my son." She added in thought. Finally Kindheart pulled up in the back of a police car.

"There you three are!' Kindheart yelled. Then she saw the princess. "Oh your highness, I'm so sorry." "Oh, don't be." Celestria replied. "I was just visiting a friend and they walked up to the window." "Well, thank you that they're ok!" Kindheart said. "Now you three. COME." As they walked home Celestria watched her colt leave her for the second time in her life. "I should have took him back." She thought. "Umm. Princess are you crying?" The police mare from the car asked. "No. Now return to your post." Celestria replied. "Yes ma'am." the police mare answered and drove off.

"Man can Kindheart yelled." Dash complained as she and Starseeker walked into their room. "Well, you scared the sh.." Then the door opened. "So, this was all you Rainbow Dash?" Kindheart asked. "Fluttershy told me you dragged them, literally, outside so you could find that mare." "Yes, I did." Rainbow Dash replied. "Well, you need to think about the danger you put you three in while you stay in here. Starseeker you're welcome to do as you please." "Well, I'll stay too. I'm about ready to go to bed." Star replied. "When aren't you?" Kindheart asked jokingly. "K then, see you two tomorrow." "So why do you think that mare hugged me?" Dash asked. "Maybe she was your mother. You two look a lot alike." Star suggested. "HA! That's about as likely as the Princess hugging you because you're _her _son!" Dash laughed. But Rainbow Dash didn't know just how spot on that statement was.


End file.
